<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leader by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747626">Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings'>DarkMusings (TimelessStories)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sex, Sex Toys, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobayashi has a weak spot for the team's captain, Her soft gentle ways. </p><p>Her eyes that speak more words that Kobayashi's mouth ever could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobayashi Yui/Sugai Yuuka, sugai yuuka / yoda yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captain Yuuka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read at your own risk.</p><p>This story will contain material that isn't suited for everyone.<br/>Read the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobayashi wasn't sure when it began, maybe when they first meet at the audition. </p><p>Yuuka just had some aura Kobayashi never bumped into before. How gracious, kind and gentle Sugai was. </p><p> </p><p>When Sugai and Moriya was appointed captain and vice captain Kobayashi was delighted. The two most suited people for the role was given it. Moriya with her stern rule and Sugai with her strategic mind and gentle approach. </p><p> </p><p>Kobayashi had once walked in on the leader reading erotic porn. Two women, one tied up, gagged and blindfolded. The other, torturing the subdued girl. Sugai didn't notice, kept watching, enjoying the torment of the submissive. </p><p>Kobayashi quickly retreated. Back to her own room, she tried to read a book to shake of the thought. The thought of Sugai Yuuka topping her, torturing her, subduing her. But her mind wandered. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuka had noticed Kobayashi looking at her differently, keeping a sort of distance but at the same time keeping her close. </p><p>Yuuka was puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>After they finished promotion for their latest mini album Sugai decided to confront the younger about it. </p><p>They arrived in their dorm and per habit Kobayashi headed to her own room but was stopped by Sugai's hold on her arm. "Let's talk" she said. Firm but voice gentle as usual. </p><p>The talk wasn't long, Yuuka asked if she done anything to make Kobayashi uncomfortable but Yui denied it. Saying that it was because her own thoughts of Sugai was making her uncomfortable. She then proceeded to tell about the night she accidentally walked in on Sugai when watching BDSM porn and since then how she'd been fantasizing about Sugai doing that to her. </p><p> </p><p>Sugai Yuuka was in shock. Her secret obsession with BDSM leaked. And the person knowing it wanting to submit to her nonetheless. </p><p>"Actually, I have lists that need to be filled out, of you want to try this ... Out with me... Ensuring your limits and so on" Sugai explained. </p><p>Kobayashi nodded her head and said. "I'd love to, Captain" </p><p>Sugai blushed. It sounded so formal yet Kobayashi said it with such tenderness it was hard not to be struck by it. But her team title, she thought. Would be too easy, too much like when they dance and sing together. </p><p>"Mistress, call me mistress when we're in a scene" Sugai instructed and Kobayashi nodded her head again. Heart thumping obnoxiously in her rib cage. </p><p>"Yes Mistress" she spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobayashi kneeled on the tatami mat clad floor. Waiting, anticipating. </p><p>Sugain entered the room, gently closing the door behind herself. Rope in hand. </p><p>"Are you ready Yui?" Sugai asked, her voice as soft and tender as always. </p><p>Kobayashi nodded her head, eyes downcast. Sugai's hand nudged Kobayashi's chin up, encouraging the younger's eyes to look into her own.</p><p>"What now?" Sugai pushed. her hand caressing Kobayashi's cheek then moving down her neck. </p><p>"..Yes, yes mistress..." Kobayashi whispered under her breath. </p><p>Sugai smiled at that, patted Kobayashi's head before standing up, moving to one of the cabinets along the walls. She opened the doors and took out a couple simple pieces of fabric along with a few more bunches of rope. </p><p>Kobayashi stayed still, her hands still politely in her lap. Palms facing up  </p><p>Sugai sat down behind Kobayashi and put one of the pieces of white fabric over Kobayashi's eyes. Robbing her of sight. </p><p>"...this, will heighten your other senses, my pet." Sugai whispered in Kobayashi's ear. </p><p>"Yes, mistress" Kobayashi replied. Body growing anxious with anticipation. </p><p>"Thank me, Yui. Show your mistress some gratitude" Sugai instructed. Gently pushing Kobayashi down face first on the tatami mat clad floor. </p><p>"Y-yes mistress, thank you mistress" </p><p>"Kiss my feet" Sugai instructed and Yui obeyed, her head blindly searching for her captain's foot for only a moment before she found it. Pressing gentle kisses on Sugai's naked foot. </p><p>Yuuka petted Kobayashi's head. "This means to stop" Yuuka said. "This means to continue" she continued, pushing Yui's head down firmly. </p><p>"Yes, mistress" came the reply. So far so good.</p><p> </p><p>"Yui, come here" Yuuka spoke. The leader sat by a tub of water, tapping her hand against the floor as signal to where Yui where to move, Sight still robbed of her. </p><p>Once there Yuuka tied Yui's leg in a frog tie, securing her hands on top of her thighs with her palms facing up. Before moving Yui's hair to the side and attaching a leather collar with a bell which sounded with each movement Yui made.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to push your head underwater for short increments of time." Yuuka said. Fixing so that Yui was in proper position. "Let go of this when you start to panic" Yuuka instructed putting a metal tube in Yui's hand. She nodded her head, fear building in her.</p><p>Yuuka ran her fingers through Yui's hair. Stopping to grab a fistful of her hair and guiding the head down under the surface.</p><p>Yui struggled as her air supply ran short. When she was all out, she jerked harsher in her mistress firm unyielding grip. Hoping, that she would get out alive. Sugai smacked Yui's butt with something firm and hard, forcing her to scream into the water and drop the metal tube in panic.</p><p>Sugai pulled up Yui by her hair. Letting her wet head rest in her lap as she yipped for air. </p><p>When Yui's breaths returned to normal she again was given the tube to hold as her head was once again pushed beneath the surface.</p><p>Something hot was dribbled on her butt and back, stinging with each hot drop her body jerked in reaction. But she held on to her breath. Something sounded and then it felt like her back was set on fire. A startled and panicked scream escaped her but she didn't let go if the tube. Yui was determined to please her mistress.</p><p>The hot drops returned, this time on her hands and legs. Yui's breath quickened as she dropped the tube. As she was pulled up from the water again she was laid on one side so Sugai could free her arms and legs from the frog tie. Yui snuggled her head into her tormentor's stomach, calming down as she felt Yuuka's fingers ghosting across her skin and talking to her. Telling Yui how obedient she was and good girls get rewards.</p><p>The blindfold was removed along with the rope. Yuuka pressed a kiss on Yui's lips before she urged her to stand up. Telling Yui to lay down on the bed and await her. Yui did as told. Placing her body face down on the soft mattress.</p><p>A few moments passed by, until she again was accompanied by her mistress. Yuuka massaged some sort of ointment into Yui's back before she placed her face between the others legs and started to eat her out. Yui moaned, moving her hips to the rhythm of the others tongue. Feeling her body stiffening as her climax neared. Yuuka picked up her pace, slapping the others butt cheeks, mixing the stinging of the spank with the pleasure of the incoming orgasm.</p><p>"please..." she breathed, voice hoarse. "cum for me, Yui" Yuuka encouraged and so she did. Tensing up one moment, then spasming the next. Yuuka kissed her way from the others thighs, up her back and neck to finally meet Yui's lips.</p><p>"Such a good girl" Yuuka purred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuka tied Yui's legs and arms so she was forced to walk on her elbows and kneecaps. To not injure her submissive Yuuka had put pads on those parts of her new found pet.</p><p>Yui struggled with keeping up a pace quick enough for Yuuka's liking. Yuuka made sure to reassure her pet not to overwork herself. Results came with practice.</p><p>Securing a leash onto Yui's collar, Yuuka led the girl around the room for a while. Stopping to free the girls arms, legs and give her some water in a dog bowl.</p><p>Yui lapped the water, making sure to thank her mistress and stroke her head against the others leg.</p><p>Yuuka instructed the other to show her butt, she had found a butt plug tail she knew Yui would look good in, but first. She needed to prepare the other. </p><p>Lubing up her fingers generously, Yuuka started with inserting her pinky. Kobayashi tensed up and whined at the foreign intrusion. Working her way finger by finger to the thumb, she eventually inserted more than one finger at the time. Kobayashi hissed and whined. Body trembling. "Be a good girl Yui" Sugai said firmly, delivering a firm slap to the girls exposed butt. "Yes mistress... T-thank you mistress" came the reply.</p><p>Ever so slowly Yuuka started to insert the butt plug, keeping  firm pressure to ease the toy in evenly. Once inside she demanded that Yui shake her hips to move the tail. Obediently Yui did, turning around to kiss and suck her mistress fingers to show submission and gratefulness.</p><p>"Stick out your tounge" Sugai ordered and Kobayashi quickly obeyed. Two chopsticks with rubber bands at the ends was secured on her tongue, right by the corners of her mouth to force her tongue out as far as possible, also adding drooling to the dog experience.</p><p>Yui winched when the device was secured, and begged with her eyes to her mistress. Yuuka petted her head and smirked at her. "good puppy" she cooed, ruffling the others hair and slapping her ass a couple time to make it blush. Yui shook her butt from side to side attempting to deal with the pain, much to Sugai's amusement.</p><p>Yuuka led Yui to the center of the room, she had already put down a plastic mat to protect the floor. Yui got onto the mat and awaited further instructions. "Don't move, and be quiet" Sugai commanded. Lighting a couple of red candles allowing them to melt as she picked out a whip. She settled for a single tail whip this time.</p><p>Dripping wax on Yui's back quickly got a reaction. Yui was quick in begging and whining, trying to move away and avoid the wax driblets. "I said be quiet and still!" voice firm and cold. Yuuka emptied the candles as punishment. Yui clenched her eyes shut and gnawed on the chopstick gag to distract herself. "Good girl" Yuuka coed, satisfied. She continued not only on Yui's back, shoulders and butt, but her breasts, stomach and private parts, making sure to get her legs in the process too.</p><p>Once satisfied she removed the gag and gave Yui a bowl of water which she lapped quickly. Yuuka then tied Yui's wrists together and secured them above her head. Yui's long hair was also tied up. Followed by her legs being pulled apart and secured by firm rope. Sugai secured a tight leather Hood with holes for the girls nostrils and mouth. Sugai stuffed Yui's mouth with some fabric before using a cleave gag to secure it all in place.</p><p>Yuuka started to hit Yui's breasts with the whip, starting soft, she went around the restrained girls body. Using controlled strikes she made sure not to hit too sharply and accidentally draw blood, nor leave any ugly bruises. With each lash from the whip Yui flexed in her bound state. Unable to beg or see she pulled restlessly at the rope. Yuuka placed a couple soft kisses along the others inner thighs and nipples. "Your reward will come soon if you behave.. Pet" Yui nodded her head and relaxes in her restraints. Yuuka continued lashing her slave, both front and back side. Once satisfied with the redness of her work she released Yui. Only to back bind her in a chest harness. Letting Yui rest and catch her breath while Yuuka picked out which strap on she wanted to use.</p><p>Putting on the strap on harness and removing Yui's gag she guided her pet's mouth to the toy. Watching as Yui sucked it's length and girth. Putting her hands behind Yui's head Yuuka pushed her down to the base. Yui gagged and tried to fight back but it was useless. After a couple moments she was allowed back to taking as much she herself could handle. Forcing the toy down Yui's throat again for a minute before pushing her down on the ground and entering her wet folds. Making sure to hit the hilt home with each trust, she then forced Yui to ride on top.</p><p>Yuuka didn't stop after Yui's orgasm, no she fucked her harder, taking out the butt plug and inserting a small set of increasingly bigger steel beads as she kept up her pace. Yui came again but Yuuka didn't stop. She changed position so Yui was face down as she again was made to move herself down the toy. When her fifth orgasm hit Yuuka removed the strap on from herself and secured it inside Yui. </p><p>Forcing the sweat drenched girl up on her feet and out into the bathroom where she was made to continue her daily chores. </p><p>Satisfied, Yuuka returned to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between sessions Yui had weekly chores to keep up with, Cleaning of the bathroom, kitchen, library, vacuum and mop all the floors, wipe the shelves, clean the windows and make the beds. The list went on and on. Sugai would keep an eye on her, make sure it was done properly or else the entire task would have to be redone from the start. </p><p>Outside of the playroom Yui was allowed to wear lace linguere, her black collar and a pair of black high heels. If she had misbehaved she was put in a posture collar or made to do her tasks with back bound hands. </p><p>Lately a butt plug was introduced into her daily "uniform" inserted after daily morning enema and night enema. Sugai had different tools to use on her pet depending on if things where to her liking or not. If Yui had done something wrong an inflatable hose was inserted and a chili, ginger or peppermint enema was used. If Yui had been good a regular water and soap was used. </p><p> </p><p>Today seemed to be one of those days, the butt plug irritated and distracted her, making her movement slow and her work sloppy. Sugai who came to inspect her pets work, ran her finger against one corner of the bathroom and found it covered with dust. Yui kneeled before her mistress and lowered her head as she saw what she found. Sugai nudged Yui's head to look at her. "Bad girl" she spoke and delivered a slap across her slave's face. "Cage time for you missy" Sugai spoke. and Yui shook her head quickly, begging her mistress not to. But it was one of the rules. </p><p>Cage time for bad girls. Yui was put in a skintight leather hood. her tongue pinched by a dozen clothespins and her breasts too. Her holes stuffed and her butt spanked red. She was secured in the cage so she was unable to move, her hands and legs to the bars and her collar fastened to the roof and the floor. </p><p>"2 hours should be enough" Sugai said, after she looked the girl in place. Putting on the toys inside of the girl before she sat don by her desk in the same room to go back to work. The sound of Yui's moans and groans perfect to her ears</p><p> </p><p>2 hours passed and Yui was released, toys put away to be cleaned, Yui kneeled before her mistress, body trembling. "Come here" Yuuka spoke voice soft and comforting, opening her arms she let Yui crawl into her lap and bury her face in the crook of her neck. Patting the girl's hair and back, they stayed like this for a moment. Before Yui pulled back and returned to her knees. </p><p>"You got chores left to do" Yuuka said, voice still gentle. Sounding like a firm but concerned mother. Yui nodded her head. "Yes, mistress." "Off you go then." Yuuka smiled and ran her hand through the younger girl's hair. Yui returned to the bathroom which she recleaned per protocol. Catching a glimpse of the clock on her way to the library she notices the time is 11am, Yuuka  wants her lunch cooked and served 12pm on the dot. Swirling around Yui instead heads to the kitchen where she starts to prepare the meal, Grilled mackerel with rice and 3 side dishes. </p><p>Yuuka sits down at her seat in the dining room, her eyes focused on her clock. 10. 9. 8... Time was ticking away and Yui didn't seem to notice. 7. 6. 5. 4.... Sugai could hear the clinking of cutlery against plates. 3. 2. 1. ... Time had run out. Yui was officially late. </p><p>Yui carried the tray with the food and drink to her mistress seated at the far end of the table. "You're late, Yui" Yuuka's voice was still soft like before but in her eyes a fire was raging. "I'm sorry, mistress" Yui didn't are say anything else. "Leave me to eat in peace, I'll fetch you when i'm done" Yuuka spoke. shooing away the other with a lazy hand movement before putting a napkin in her lap and picking up her silver chopsticks. </p><p>Yui bowed and exited the dining room, getting to work in the library and then the office. </p><p>"Yuui" Sugai called, sing song-y but somehow monotone. Yui quickly put away her cleaning tools and kneeled before her mistress. "What punishment should I give you this time?" Yuuka asked out loud. Yui lowered her head, staying silent. "Answer me, Kobayashi Yui" She demanded, her pronunciation sharp and cold. </p><p>"Anything mistress, anything you want" Yui replied. She knew that when her full name was spoken she was on some mighty thin ice. "Follow me" Sugai turned around and walked away, stopping in the bathroom where she took out the punishment enema gear. And a peeled and shaped finger of ginger. Yui Followed behind her mistress exactly 2 steps behind her as learned. </p><p>"Bend over the bathtub edge" came the command and Yui obeyed. Hissing as the piece of ginger entered her. Sugai started to cane the girl. Until her but was marked well and the ginger done its job. Yui cried silently. Her long dark hair covering her down cast face. The tube was inserted and secured deep in her. The water that filled her was cold and burned slowly, slowly hurting more and more. Once the contained was emptied the hose was removed and a lockable butt plug secured in place. "Finish the rest of your chores. I'll inspect in 1 hour" Yuuka said. Gently helped Yui up on her feet again, whipped her tears and kissed her lips in reassurance. "Be a good girl" Yui nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. "Yes mistress, thank you mistress" she said, voice hoarse from crying. </p><p> </p><p>1 hour passed Yuuka went around inspecting the rooms, satisfied the called Yui to the bathroom and removed the butt plug, allowing the enema to come out before she washed it clean with water and soap to remove the burning.  The rest of the day Yui followed Yuuka around, sitting on her knees by her side. Yuuka would absentmindedly pet her as she did an important call or paperwork. Occasionally using Yui as a foot chair or table. Yui crawled out the room on all fours and returned with a bunched up piece of rope in her mouth which she dropped in her mistress knees. Yuuka looked down in her lap and then at her pet who starred at her with big doe like eyes. "One moment Yui, I have to finish this first, then We'll play alright?" Yui nodded her head and smiled. stroking her face against her mistresses legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The process of training Yui was continuous. There was always a element to be reinforced. To keep her from stepping out of line daily punishments was in place joined by chores and tasks to be completed. If anything wasn't to her standard an additional punishment was added. </p><p>Every session was training, everything out of session was training. It was all to keep her in line and devoted. Yui loved it. The pain, the pleasure, the helplessness. It all drove her mad with lust. Something within her had wanted to please the elder since the first time she laid eyes on her. Yuuka could hurt her so good. Make her forget the world outside of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Today was quiet time. Yuuka had ordered Yui to not make a sound. Some days Yuuka had her odd, quirky requests. But for a busy girl group leader. Quiet wasn't that easy to come by.</p><p>Yui had her mouth stuffed with fabric and taped shut. Her heals resting by her cage as she walked barefoot through the apartment. Yuuka would occasionally pass her by and cast her a glance if she had the time to tear her eyes from the papers in her hands. Since cleaning was done for the week all that remained was cooking, daily punishment and training.</p><p>Today along with the forced silence Yui would receive a caning with the cane of her choosing. Along with the usual edging. </p><p>Yui never knew the next time Sugai would let her cum. It could be a couple hours, days or weeks. The absolute longest period with daily edging was 6 days until allowed orgasm. </p><p>To spend her time quicker Yui accompanied her mistress in her office as she did calls and scribbled on paper. Sugai cast a glance at Yui as she entered the room. But other wise didn't show any other sign of acknowledgment. </p><p>Yui upon seeing Sugai hunched over her desk, the sound of pen against paper. Stood behind her and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Yui could hear Sugai sigh in relief and feel her tense muscles starting to relax. Once satisfied, Yui moved to her mistresses feet and legs which she massaged until those muscles relaxed too. Yui wasn't using a lot of force rather she went over the same part with the same firm but not painful pressure until the knots gave way. A technique Sugai taught her.</p><p>Yuuka motioned for Yui to come closer and so she did, screwing her eyes shut as the elder removed the tape and the now spit soaked fabric. Yuuka leaned down to the kneeling Yui and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good girl, Yui" she said and stroked her hair.</p><p>Yui was instructed to pick out the cane and await the other in the playroom. </p><p>Yui did as told  Picking a rather thick and firm wooden cane from Yuuka's collection. She held the cane in her mouth as she waited for her mistress.</p><p>When Sugai entered Yui waited until she reached her hand out until Yui released it from her mouth. Gently placing it in her mistress hand followed by kisses on her hand. Yui leaned down and placed more kisses on Sugai's feet. "Good girl, come here" Sugai said, tapping the floor with the cane.</p><p>Yui moved over on all fours. And awaited the caning to begin. Sugai started with stroking circles on the butt followed by gentle tapping to feel for control and rhythm. The first strike was delivered, burning upon contact which morphed into a dull pain. The more Yui received, the more the dull grew to intense. Yuuka stopped when she was satisfied with the redness. Lifting Yui's chin with the cane, to look at her. Yui covered in tears made her way over to kiss Sugai's feet and hand again. "Thank you mistress" Yui spoke.</p><p>Following behind her mistress the rest of the day except for when preparing a meal. Where ever Yuuka went, Yui followed, on all fours, kneeling by her side. </p><p>As Sugai sat in the couch reading a book she tapped the material beside her. Encouraging Yui to come up. Which she eagerly did. Yui placed a hand in Yuuka's lap, Yuuka in response lifted her book to allow Yui to lay in her lap. Yui did and snuggled into her mistress warm embrace. Savoring the moment before being ordered to prepare food for them and return. </p><p> </p><p>Yui returned with the food and cutlery which she placed before her mistress and a dog bowl with bite size pieces she placed on the floor beside her. Yui kneeled down in front on the dog bowl and awaited command before digging in. "Go a head" Yuuka said and Yui started to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst part of a punishment was never the physical part, the pain she could bear. But the knowledge of disappointing her owner crushed Yui mentally. No matter how cruel or painful punishment it never felt like it could make up for the failure. </p><p>Yui hung her head, kneeling on the playroom floor, tears barely held at bay as Yuuka listed the failed tasks with a tired tone. Yui knew, knew Yuuka was tired of her at this point. Tired of her constantly failing her. Yui could feel her heart break the exact moment the punishment was listed.</p><p>Yuuka nudged Yui's chin up so they could make eye contact. "... Do you understand ne, Yui?" Yui nodded her head, tears finally escaping her grasp and rolling down her cheeks. Yuuka looked with saddened eyes at her pet.</p><p>Yui wasn't allowed any tasks, instead she was made to crawl on her kneecaps and elbows, her anal cavity stretched and firmly stuffed. Her body pinched with a mix of clover clamps and clothespins. Her butt and back being kept a constant state of burning as she was caned throughout the day.</p><p>This still wasn't enough to even compare to the burden of having severely failed her owner. Yuuka barely spared her a glance through out the punishment. And Yui wasn't allowed to initiate any physical contact or speak to gain the others attention. Even though her mistress was right beside her. Yui longed for and missed her severely.</p><p> </p><p>As Yui was freed from her restraints and devices of torture and her sore and tired limbs massaged she could only watch as Yuuka tended to her. Yui didn't dare to speak yet. "Well done Yui, you are forgiven" Yuuka said and Yui as if on cue started to sob, relived she hadn't failed her owner enough to grow tired of her and replace her. Yui buried her head into whatever body part of her owner she could reach. Savoring the contact as she cried her heart out. Thank god, Sugai Yuuka still loved her.</p><p>Yuuka lifted Yui into her lap, holding the sobbing girl tightly in her embrace. Whispering that she's proud of her and that she loved her. Yui held onto her mistress for dear life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui was eager to learn, to make up for mistakes and improve. Yuuka loves Yui for it.</p><p>A metal butt plug with a gray and white tail attached was secured in the younger woman followed by her arms and legs being strictly tied so she was forced to walk on her elbows and kneecaps. To prevent injury pads was provided. To finish it of, a headband with moving dog ears was firmly secured on top of the girl's head. The headband being able to sense the wearers mood and as such moved to accommodate that.</p><p>Yui was banned from speaking unless told otherwise and was told to use barking. </p><p>Every morning before wearing the dog gear and every night after the gear had been removed she received a daily reinforced caning or flogging. </p><p>Throughout the day as a dog, Yui didn't have any chores or tasks to complete. Sugai would make Yui fetch the daily newspaper or help around the office to the best of Yui's restrained ability but otherwise. Yui's new lifestyle as Sugai Yuuka's dog was more relaxed. Sure she'd struggle to get up stairs and was unable to open doors or do any other human task. But she was satisfied doing what Yuuka ordered her to do. Most of Yui's time outside if shibari or punishment sessions was spent by Yuuka' s feet.</p><p>Occasionally being used as a table or a foot chair. Yui suited her puppy role. At least once a day Yui would spend some time outside. Sometimes it meant chained to a pole in the garden and other times it meant Yuuka went outside with the girl. Yui' s favorite is when Yuuka brings a toy outside, hurls it across the garden and gets Yui to fetch it.</p><p> </p><p>Yui doesn't remember what she did wrong, but she's still immensely ashamed, her faux dog ears pulled back and faux tail between her legs as she is untied and taken out of the gear to rest.</p><p>Yui nudges her owner with her head and Yuuka ruffles her hair. But tells her to enter the cage where Yui is to spend the night. Yui pouts and whines but does as told. She curls up on the floor of the cage and observes her owner as the cage is padlocked shut. Yui whines more, missing her owners attention and affection she gnaws on the metal bars until she is told off by an annoyed Yuuka. </p><p>Yuuka pets the guilt ridden Yui and promises that tomorrow will be better if Yui behaves. The caged girl nods her head eagerly. Barking to assure her owner that she will in fact behave better tomorrow. </p><p>"No barking and biting other people for hugging me, alright Yui?" Sugai says, patting Yui's cheek though the cage. Yui nods her head, tomorrow she'll be better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Restraints and mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui didn't think about it much, the strain her body took from the shibari and training. Yuuka would force her to stretch and do warm ups and cool downs before and after sessions and certain tasks. </p><p>Kobayashi hung from a thick piece of bamboo secured to the ceiling. Her legs secured up and her upper body leaning down. Hip and chest harness keeping her firmly in place. The rope dug into her body as gravity pulled her. Yuuka would beat the soles of Yui's feet with either a cane or what resembled a tea-wisk without the spacer.</p><p>Yuuka seldom let Yui hang in one position more than 10 minutes as she liked the looks of more straining and painful positions. Though she would secure Yui to a bamboo cross, arms outstretched and legs tied together as a punishment. As Yui was firmly secured it didn't put her in any strain. Though Yuuka usually found a device that would. Such as a dildo or vibrator or electric pads. Or give her a whipping or flogging as Yui wasn't able to move. </p><p> </p><p>Yui like one day alike many others found herself being tightly secures in a chest harness, her wrists securely crossing behind her back. Her legs hauled up and secured above her head by their ankles and chins. As blood filled her head she was moved to a more level position with her chest and head above her legs that were lowered but still suspended in the air. Forced to hold onto a end piece of rope by her mouth. Sweat started to run down her forehead as it strained her.</p><p> </p><p>At last Yui was lowered and released. Blood quickly making its way out into her stale limbs. "thank you... Thank you..." she murmured, out of breath as she weakly clung into the older of the two whom held Yui in her strong arms and stroked her hair. Reassuring Yui that she did well and had pleased her.</p><p>Yuuka filled Yui's bowl with water and another bowl with chopped up pieces of protein bar, watching satisfied as Yui lapped and ate.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuka hung Yui upside down by her legs, her arms secured to her sides as her mistress caned and whipped her skin raw. As tears ran down her face Yuuka stopped and held the other close to let her calm down. Yuuka's embraces always felt so safe and genuine. Yui couldn't help but relax.</p><p>As the submissive calmed down Yuuka secured clothes pins all over the suspended woman, all over her breasts, torso, legs and folds, joined by her back. Yuuka switched over to a riding crop, pulling in the clothes pins pinching Yui's skin. Enjoying the younger girl squirming and whining.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain..." Kobayashi bit the bottom of her lip at her slip up. Unforgivable... What she muttered, was truly unforgivable. "What did you just say?!" Yui could see the raw rage in Yuuka's eyes. Yui didn't dare respond, only shaking her head and quickly dropping to her knees. "How. Dare. You." Sugai roared. Yui trembled in fear, shame and... Was it arousal?</p><p>Yuuka's fierce glare burning holes in Yui's skin. The dominant simply snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor beside her. Yui moved quickly to her owners side. Yuuka's grabbed a fistful of her submissive's hair, pushing the younger girl's face to the cold stone floor. "Apologize!" Yuuka roared, furious that a submissive she dedicated so much time, effort and love to. Would make this kind of mistake.</p><p>"M-mistress... Yui is sorry. Please forgive your useless pet. Please, please teach me to be better..mistress..." Yui could feel her heart stuck in her stomach. By god did it hurt to disappoint someone this much. Was she really that stupid? How could she ever be forgiven...</p><p>"Bend over the bench, don't move. Don't speak. Don't you dare make a single sound as I punish you for your transgression" Sugai's voice was dark.</p><p>Yui did as told. What made it worse was that Sugai didn't gag her or restrain her. She simply took the tools and started the punishment.</p><p>Yui could feel a tube slip into her anal cavity, the balloon inflated to keep the hose in place as the water filled her. It burned. Yui didn't recognize the enema liquid for it was hurting in a way she didn't know was possible, sending shivers down her spine with every second. It felt cold and hot at the same time. Sugai poured a mixture of Tabasco and soap on Yui's tongue.</p><p>The cane was used on Yui's back, butt and breasts. Working her tender and sore. Followed by a ointment that burned more than anything. As Yui withered on the floor in pain she heard her owner speak to her. "What do you say, Kobayashi Yui?" "T-thank you mistress, thank you mistress..." Yui repeated over and over as Sugai removed the enema tube and whipped of the burning ointment with lukewarm water. A butt plug was secured, stretching Yui as it was larger than anything Yui taken before. "Don't make me regret taking you in, girl" "please mistress, Yui is very sorry, sorry for being bad, for not being good enough. For hurting mistress and disappointing her. Please mistress, please Yui is very stupid and very sorry.. Please... Please..."</p><p>"Enough" Sugai said. She removed the devices, and sent Yui to empty the enema in the garden. "sleep in the cage tonight, don't disturb me, Kobayashi Yui." Yui cried, begged and apologized on her knees. "please, mistress please... Don't leave me... Please..." Yui begged, Sugai didn't flinch.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Yui was let out of the cage and given food and water. Yui didn't dare look at her owner and gingerly approached the given meal on the floor.</p><p>"Yuui~ look at me" Sugai ordered, Yui did as told. When her eyes meet her mistresses she was surprised to see her owner wasn't angry anymore. Yui leaned down and kissed Yuuka's feet.</p><p>"I'm still disappointed about you calling me captain outside of group activity..." Yui crawled back and hid behind a chair in shame. "... But you served your punishment and are forgiven" Sugai continued. Yui crawled back to where her owner stood. Hugging the elders legs as she felt the tears escape her eyes. Sugai kneeled and embraced her pet in her arms, stroking her hair and back to comfort her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yoda Yuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui had heard Sugai mention it a while back, the possibility of her taking in a girl but as a punisher. Yuuka explained that between owners, punisher is the term used when one owner lends a disobedient slave to another owner for the sake of training her anew.</p><p>Because a month or so passing without further mention of it Yui assumed it worked out. However, she was meet one morning with another girl kneeling by her mistress bed. </p><p>The girl was tiny, it took a.moment to register but when Yui finally did she let out a audible gasp. </p><p>"Good morning Yui" Sugai spoke, amused at her reaction. "As you can see Yoda Yuki will be joining you for a while until she learned proper behavior." Yuuka stroked the long black locks of the girl who had cuffs chained together behind her back and a waffle-ball gag tightly secured in her mouth. </p><p>As Yuuka opened Yui's cage and was greeted by the usual feet kissing. they heard Yuki fighting in her restraints.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuka removed the gag, stroking Yuki's lips with her thumb, slipping it inside to stroke the girl's tongue. As soon as Yuuka did Yuki bit down fast and hard. Yuuka only smiled at her. Cupping the girl's cheek before delivering a slap. Keeping Yuki's face in place using her thumb in the girls mouth. Yuuka continued to deliver slaps to both sides of her face. </p><p>"Yuui" Yuuka called, Kobayashi rushed over to her mistress side. Opening her own mouth when Yuuka removed her thumb from Yuki's mouth. Kobayashi licked and sucked on the injured thumb. Doing her best to be gentle. "good girl" Yuuka praised, kissing Kobayashi's forehead. </p><p>Yuki was heaving on the floor, cheeks burning as tears fell from her eyes. Breaths ragged and uneven. Yuuka helped the petite girl up on her feet and onto the bed, she picked up a ointment which she applied to the girl's cheeks. Yuki tried to move away when the ointment was applied but eventually settled down when it started to sooth the burning. </p><p>"See, I'll be kind if you'll be kind" Sugai said, stroking the girl's hair. </p><p>"... It hurt..." Yuki spoke under her breath, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"I know, so did this" Yuuka showed her bruised thumb, purple-ish looking where the girl had bitten down.  </p><p>Yui was honestly a bit mad at the other girl for hurting her owner. Yuuka that always was so kind and fair. Well, of course the new girl didn't know that yet. </p><p>"I'm going to unchain you, and I want you on your knees just like Yui here, I want you to follow her lead, any more stunts and you'll stay locked in a cage until further notice. Is that understood?" </p><p>Yuki nodded her head, getting  down on her knees as instructed." Good girl" Yuuka praised, </p><p>She walked out to the kitchen where a couple of bowls had been set beside Yui's. A thick worn out collar lay inside one of the bowls. Yuuka picked it up and secured in around Yuki's neck, the girl seemed distressed as the collar was secured but less so afterwards. "Does it feel okay?" Yuuka asked and Yuki nodded softly. </p><p>"You can call me mistress, I'll be keeping you in my care for a while" Yuki again nodded softly, </p><p>"I want you to speak up Yuki, a thank you mistress,  yes mistress is a must" </p><p>Yuki bit her bottom lip for a moment before responding. "Yes mistress" </p><p>Both water bowls was filled up, Yui was quick in lapping the water, Yuki sat still observing Yui. "it's regular water, I haven't done anything to it" Sugai said. Noticing Yuki's hesitance. Yuki let out a slight sigh but slowly started to lap from her appointed bowl of water. Her bowl didn't have a fancy plague, instead it had her name written on a piece of tape slapped onto the bowl. </p><p>After they had their meals served and finished they all moved down to the dungeon. Yuki seemed amazed and taken aback all at once. ".. Its's so, spacious" she mumbled. Yuuka smiled. "I prefer it be" </p><p>"Yuki i want you to kneel over the spanking bench." Sugai said, motioning for Yui to move over to where Yuuka was. Sugai locked down Yuki's wrists and ankles. </p><p>"I'll give you a brief run through of the tools I use the most, I'll be gentle and I want you to tell me when it hurts too much for you, okay? " </p><p>Yuki pulled at the chains, "Okay.." </p><p>"It's okay mistress, Yuki" Sugai corrected. Delivering a slap to the girl's bare ass. A couple more followed. Yuuka held the hand she used to spank the girl in front of her face. "Kiss the hand that hurt you," she said. Yuki tried to move her face away but was forced to face it when Yuuka grabbed a fistful of her hair. Reluctantly she kissed the hand quickly. "Good" Yuuka praised, releasing her hold of her hair and stroking the girl's back. </p><p>Yuuka worked her way through the usual punishment tools, and moved on to the sex toys. </p><p>"Because you're so feisty i'll give you a special treat" Yuuka whispered in Yuki's ear before easing a remote controlled vibrator into the girl. Followed by a butt plug. Both locked in place by a leather chastity belt. </p><p>"You see, I can send vibrations or electric shocks to your holes, so you better behave" </p><p>Yuki closed her eyes, body losing strength as the vibrations in both her holes egged her on. The setting was turned down when Yuuka tended to her sore butt and backside. </p><p>Yuki didn't mind Sugai Yuuka</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui is chained to a mattress on the floor, her body covered in red candle wax and marks from both a cane and a single tail whip. Her eyes covered by a blindfold. She hears her mistress walking around the room and taking something out. </p><p>Yui feels her leash being pulled and quickly follows along.</p><p>A ball gag is inserted and secured. </p><p>"listen closely, I'm going to scatter these clamps across the floor. Your task is to collect them all while you have electricity hooked up to you. For any missed clamp, you'll spend a night in the cage. Got it?" Yui nodded her head. She feels the electric pads being stuck on her body, on her throat, nipples, butt, thighs, abs and biceps. The electricity that flows is enough to cause Yui to jerk and whimper.</p><p>Yuki is firmly chained to the floor. By her ankle and wrist cuffs, joined by chain being used to secure her face down to the floor. Like Yui, Yuki had electric pads secured, joined by a electric gag and butt plug.with each pulse of electricity Yuki let out a anguished scream followed by begging. Sugai smirked at the pathetic state of her new pet. Stroking her hair softly she held a Hitachi wand to the restrained girl's clit. Rubbing it firmly until she came.</p><p>Yuki was then released and given water in her bowl while she waited for Yui to finish her task. "i have a present waiting for you upstairs" Sugai said. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. A gift to her.</p><p>Sugai tapped the floor twice with her heel, signaling time running out. Just in time Yui gathers what she thinks are the last clamp. Sugai removes Yui's blindfold grinning. Yui looks at the floor around her and sees at least 5 if not more clamps she missed. Yui gulps, kneels politely and bows so her forehead is against the floor. "mistress I'm sorry" Yui says, voice sullen. Sugai slaps Yui's butt cheek with the riding crop. "Up" she demands. Yui hesitantly gets up. Avoiding eye contact. Sugai nudges Yui's chin up by her riding crop. "Look at me" Sugai's tone is soft and kind yet firm. Yui does as told.</p><p>"You did good"</p><p>All three of them head upstairs, Yui is given water in her bowl and Yuki spots the postal package on the floor where her bowls used to be. Yuki casts Sugai a glance. Sugai nods and smiles, motioning towards the package. </p><p>Yuki approaches it and opens it carefully, Sugai notices Yuki's awkward movements. Yuki's face lights up in both surprise and joy as she sees the contents. Bowls like Yui's except the plague on the front has Yuki written on it. Collar and cuffs in dark purple similar to the dark green ones Yui wears. On a little dog bone shaped piece of metal her name is written.</p><p>"... It was supposed to arrive before you did, but you know how the postal service has a tendency to be slow so it arrived a tad bit late" Sugai said, removing Yuki's old worn collar and cuffs. Replacing them with the new personalized set.</p><p>"Thank you, I don't know how to thank you enough" Yuki says Sugai smiles at her and ruffles her hair playfully.  "Be well-behaved and do as I say is enough" Yuki nods eagerly. For the first time since she arrived a month ago she understands why Yui is so devoted to her.</p><p>As night rolls around Yui enters the cage and is locked in. Yuki who usually sleeps in the cage confused and taken aback she sits outside the cage while Sugai gets into her bed. "What are you waiting foe Yuki? Come here" she says, patting the space beside her, before shuffling over and lifting the duvet for Yuki to enter.</p><p>Again taken by surprise, Yuki takes a moment to process it all. First the gifts, now she gets to sleep next to her mistress. Its's all so new and wonderful. </p><p>Yuki crawls into the bed, casting Sugai a glance as she does so. Sugai is reading a book and doesn't seem to notice. "Come closer" Sugai says, lifting her book a little to make room for Yuki to crawl under and onto her. "Is it okay, mistress?" Yuki asks, Sugai takes her eyes from the text to look at Yuki who seem so small in the big bed. "Of course it is, come here Yuki" Sugai is warm and soft. Her arms wrap around Sugai's waist. Sugai places a kiss first on Yuki's forehead then on her nose.</p><p> Yuki feels her heart racing.</p><p>"Thank you, mistress"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobayashi woke up to being cuddled by her owner. Her head nuzzled into the neck of the elder. "Good morning, mistress" Yui greeted, moving to sit on her knees to properly kiss her mistresses hands before moving down to the feet which she eagerly kissed. Enjoying the slight humiliation of Yuuka rubbing her soles against Yui's face.</p><p>Sugai sat up on the bed, motioned for Yui to kneel by the bed side. Yui quickly did as told. </p><p>Sugai stood up and moved to the cage where Yuki lay, arms chained behind her pennings-gag in mouth. The cage was unlocked and Yuki let out. Sugai stroked Yuki's cheeks and face, poking her fingers into the girls mouth. Sticking two digits down the girl's throat. Yuki closed her eyes, trying to move her head away as she felt herself choke. Satisfied Yuuka removed her fingers then removed the gag. "What do you say?" ".. Thank you mistress"</p><p>Yuki was made to kiss Sugai's feet in greeting before sucking her fingers clean of Yuki's own spit and drool.</p><p>"Good girl Yuki" Sugai praised, kissing the girls mouth before unchaining her wrists and leading both her submissive into the kitchen. Yui was to prepare breakfast anal hook inserted and chained to her collar she moved slowly as each pull of her neck caused pain. Occasionally Yuuka would pull on the chain earning a gasp or whine from the girl. "Yuki pay attention, you're on lunch duty" </p><p>When food was ready Yuki helped with cutting up and placing into their bowls. Yui served her mistress her plate earning herself a kiss. </p><p>After they finished breakfast the inserted toys was removed from Yuki who like Yui had a anal hook inserted and chained to her collar. Due to the short chain she could feel the toy deep within her, joined by each movement she made. Both was kept on all fours as Yuuka guided them to the library where they served as footstools and table.  Yui had a gag secured with a small platform big enough for a glass. Yui was made to balance Yuuka's drink as the elder read her book.</p><p>Sugai enjoyed the distress in Yui's eyes. Fear and strain evident on her face. Yuuka pinched Kobayashi's nipple  Yui's eyes bulged and a loud groan filled the room. Yui knew better than to drop the glass no matter what.  Yuki observed and was intrigued, terrified but interested. </p><p> </p><p>As Yuuka sat in the couch with her pet's by her feet the doorbell rang and Yuuka stood up to get the door. Yuki and Yui was told to follow, and then stay kneeling by her side again. The visitor was no other than Yuki's mistress Saito Asuka that came to check the progress and hoped to be able to pick her up already. </p><p>Asuka's eyes settled on Yuki that was kneeling obediently behind Yuuka. "Come here" Asuka said, voice soft but firm, similar to the way Yuuka spoke. Yuki looked at Yuuka who gave her a nod. Yuki crawled over to her mistress and bowed down, forehead pressed against the floor. "Forgive me mistress" Yuki said. Asuka got down on one knee to stroke the girl's hair. there was a pause, a silence lingering while Asuka observed her pet. "I've missed you" Asuka said. Yuki didn't move, nor show that she heard what the other said. Yuuka slapped her butt hard. "Yuki!" she scolded. </p><p>Yuki jerked and immediately apologized. "Mistress Saito..." Yuki didn't dare continue. How could she tell the woman she submitted to from the beginning that she wished to stay with mistress Sugai. </p><p>Sugai who grabbed a fistful of Yuki's hair and forced her head up to look at Asuka. "Yuki, come with me back home" Asuka said, stroking Yuki's cheek tenderly. "..I..I...I want to stay here..."Yuki whispered eyes teary. Asuka delivered a slap to Yuki's face before she stood up and grabbed onto the collar of Yuuka's shirt. "This is your fault!" Yuuka let go of Yuki's hair but she didn't defend herself. She stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained balance. </p><p>Yuuka signalled to Yui to look after Yuki. Who lay crying on the floor clutching her cheek in pain. </p><p>"I entrusted her to you, how could you steal her away from me?!" Asuka shouted, grip tightening, shaking the taller woman.</p><p>"You mistreated her from the very beginning, this is your punishment" Yuuka spoke.</p><p>"what the hell are you talking about? I asked you to take her in so she'd behave" Asuka said. </p><p>"In the beginning yes, but as I started to train her I noticed she'd been abused. every time I neared her face or throat it was as if someone had hurt her. That's why she didn't obey you, she was rebelling against you that was abusing her. When someone submits it's out of love and trust and you broke that. Now she'll stay with me where she is safe." </p><p>Asuka let go of her hold, pushing Yuuka back as she did so. "I'll get you back for this Sugai. just wait and see." As Asuka made her exit she kicked Yuki as she passed her by. "You ungrateful slut! Snitch!" Yuki tried to crawl away but Saito grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stay. "Should I break your arm as punishment?" she hissed. Yuki cried and struggled. "No!..no..no...no...." Yuuka tore Saito away from the smaller girl. "If you ever touch her again I'll put you behind bars, you hear me?" Yuuka said through gritted teeth. Forcing the girl out and slamming the door shut. </p><p>Yuuka kneeled down, shirt disheveled she opened her arms to Yuki who crawled in and cried. Burying her face as she held onto the older for dear life. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Yuuka stroked her hair and back to calm her down. </p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the week Yuki was encouraged to rest. She did but got restless the second day. Kneeling down by Yui's side by breakfast. "Yuki, I told you to rest" Sugai said frowning. "I'm well rested now" Yuuka leaned down and turned Yuki's face to the side. Yuki's cheeks till swollen and bruised. "...You're not"</p><p>"Mistress please" Yuki begged. </p><p>"...come here then" Yuki was quick in obeying. Yuuka pressed the sole of her foot against the front of Yuki's face. "Clean it" Yuuka commanded and Yuki did. Yuuka then pressed two of ehr fingers down her throat enjoying  how Yuki struggled to stay still. Satisfied she placed a kiss on Yuki's nose. "Good girl"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki felt her mistress fingers massage her sphincter with lube, before gently easing one finger in. Yuki let out a soft moan. It felt good, strangely. </p><p>Moving the finger back and forth a couple times to get the muscle used to the intruder. Sugai spread some more lube which she pushed inside the smaller girl before lubing up a anal plug, it was made out of glass and with three beads on the shaft, the largest on top and smallest at the bottom. The handle formed to a ring at the bottom. Sugai eased the toy in, moving the first bead back and forth through the sphincter muscle a couple of times before pushing the second bead in. Again she moved the toy in and out a couple of times before going to the last and smallest bead. Again the process repeated.</p><p>Yuuka had a mirror set up behind Yuki. She ordered the girl to watch as her anal stretched around and engulfed each bead. Yuki bit her bottom lip. Strangely aroused at the sight of her sphincter stretching to accept the toy.</p><p>Yui had the same process applied only her toy was slightly longer and thicker. While Yuki's had three beads Yui had five. Again largest bead on top, smallest on the bottom. Yuki took deep breaths to relax herself as taught. Nervous at the size and girth of the toy. Sugai stroked Yui's face and hair assuring her. Massaging lube on the anal muscle and easing some into the submissive before generously lubing up the steel toy.  Much like Yuki Sugai, moved the toy in and out multiple times, working her way bead through bead. Applying extra lube when needed. Yui watched in the mirror set up for her as her asshole stretched around the toy. Once the whole toy was inside her she felt an ache by the largest and furthest up bead. Sugai used a leather crouch harness to keep the toy from falling out by its own weight.  </p><p>The submissives was rewarded with an orgasm each by Yuuka's tongue.</p><p>Yuki had never felt an owner treating her so preciously. Both girls thanked their mistress and was then allowed to return to what they previously was doing.</p><p>Both moved slow, once in a while shaking or rolling their hips to feel the sensation of the toy inside of them. Yuki cleaned the cage and Yui made the bed as their mistress ordered them to kneel by her feet. Both quick in doing so. However both let out a flinch when they felt the toy push deeper inside of them as they sat. Yuuka lay down on the couch and ordered her girls to please her.   </p><p>Both eager to do so quickly got to work kissing and licking her hands and feet. Licking and sucking on her nipples and insides of her thighs. </p><p>Yuuka guided Yui to kiss her while simultaneously guiding Yuki's head to her crouch. Yuki got down to business. Once Yuki got her off, Yui and Yuki switched places. Now Yui between her mistress legs and Yuki feeling her mistress tongue explore her mouth. Yuuka praised them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuka absentmindedly stroked Yuki's cheek, pinching it playfully but quickly soothes her pet when Yuki lets out a pained squeak. Yuuka kisses the cheek and strokes the girl's hair and back. Yuki melts into the touch.</p><p>Mistress Saito would never console or sooth her pain. Yuuka always did. </p><p> </p><p>Yui is tied chest down over the coffee table, spanked until sobbing. Yui apologizes, sitting on her bruised butt she keeps apologizing. Mistress Sugai, wipes Yui's tears and kisses her. Calming her down before tending to her butt by applying a soothing ointment.</p><p>Things Yuki knows her previous mistress would never do. </p><p>The cage they occasionally is made to sleep in is spacious. Not big by any means but it's not cramped. Yui and Yuki usually sleep spooning each other for warmth. The cage Yuki was used to was small, she barely got any sleep at all in the cramped space. Yuuka picked up on Yuki's flinching When touching her throat, so the collar was loose. Compared to Yui's that was fastened snugly.</p><p>Sometimes when Yuki was spacing out and heard her name being called her eyes would dart around the room in panic, Yuuka would call Yuki over and caress her face, sooth her and for a little while, spoil her with kisses. Something Yuki was still trying to get used to. Yuuka's tendency to tend to her pets. She would never push any of them beyond their limits. And always sooth them if crying.</p><p>Yuki started to feel guilt, she could sometimes catch Yui struggling to keep it together. Yuki wondered if she accidentally demoted Yui. </p><p> </p><p>Sugai's hold on Yui's hair was firm but not painful. Yui's big eyes stared into her mistresses. Sugai, caressed Yui's cheek before delivering a series of slaps, ordering Yui to look at her. Tears flowed down Yui's cheeks. Yuuka let go of her hair. Yui scrambled to clean up the messy floor after she dropped the tray of food.</p><p>"Basement in 10, Yui" Sugai spoke, firm but not harsh. "Yes, mistress"</p><p>Yuki watched as Yui had various toys stuffed into her anal. They didn't leave her gaping, but they stretched her. Sugai delivered spanks to Yui's butt, quickly turning it red and sore.</p><p>Yuki flinched at the scene. Yui screamed, cried and begged. But Sugai didn't laugh, she didn't even show a ghost of a smile. Yuki remember Asuka always laughing at her pain. </p><p>Yui finished her punishment and was quickly tended to. Sugai hugged the crying girl close, speaking softly and caressing her face. Yui nodded at something Sugai whispered. Yuuka lifted the exhausted Yui bridal style and carried her up to the bathtub where she let her soak to relax and catch her breath.</p><p>Yuki kneeled by her mistress side as she tended to Yui. It was still so strange to her. The mere thought of disappointing Yuuka scared her, for she was scared of being returned to mistress Asuka. Yuuka cupped Yuki's cheek, nudging her face so they made eye contact. "Look at me Yuki" she urged. Yuki did, the fear not as present in her eyes as it previously was. "Take a good look at me" she instructs and Yuki obeys, her eyes doesn't wander. Instead, they search in Yuuka's eyes. It doesn't take long before their lips collide. It's soft and warm and Yuki can't help but think it tastes like home. A home she's welcomed in. When they pull away all Yuki can utter At that moment is "Thank you, mistress Sugai" breath ragged but not uncontrolled. </p><p>This is someone I want to submit to, This is my home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yui used to like mirrors. They reminded her of how long her legs were and how well shaped and defined her face was. But now; every time she looked in the mirror she could see her mistress being affectionate with another girl. It boiled and burned within her. Her emotions banging violently in her chest. It starts before she even manages to understand. At first, she makes more mistakes, earning more punishments and cage time. Less time by her mistress side. It escalates, unable to keep up she starts to get angry and violent and so Yuuka decided to keep her in a straightjacket full time. </p><p>"Yui, look at me" Mistress Sugai's voice is firm, angry even as she stares at the oldest of her submissives. The anger boils within Yui again. Mere moments ago she was soft with Yuki. Sugai cups Yui's face between her hands, bringing their faces close, so she can observe and understand. What exactly she did wrong. The obedience Yui once had been now replaced with fury. Eyes glaring daggers as if wishing Yuuka dead. "Do you want to end this?" Yuuka asks. her voice is soft and hurt. Yui screams, she doesn't know for what but it's the only reply she can think of. The only reply that makes any sense to her. Sugai don't flinch instead her grip softens. Patting the cheeks that gradually becomes wetter as Yui cries. Hands caressing the face, bringing the girl into her embrace as she sobs. Sugai is sure Yui is having a panic attack from the way her breath is uneven and uncontrolled. Eyes far from present. Sugai focuses on breathing, taking deep breaths from her stomach. Repeating until Yui's breaths matches her own. Yuuka nudges Yui's face up to look at her again. The anger is gone but replaced by it is grief and confusion. "Talk to me Yui, what have I done wrong" The tone is kind. "No, you tell me! What have I done wrong!?" Yuuka doesn't understand. "Why are you replacing me! What have I done to deserve this hell!" Tears flow again and Yui's breaths start growing out of control. </p><p>oh.</p><p>It finally sinks in. It hits her. "She can't replace you" Yui's eyebrows furrow as her eyes meet with her mistresses. "No one can replace you, and no one is going to" Yuuka hugs her submissive close again. Untying the straightjacket she guides the girl's arms around Yuuka's shoulders. Yui nuzzles into Yuuka's hair, taking in the scent of home. The scent of Sugai Yuuka. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, for hurting you" Like the captain she is appointed, Yuuka tackles all her faults. "Mistress..." Yui doesn't feel anything except apologetic now. Yui became exactly what she promised she never become. Another responsibility, another burden. "I'll do better from now on" Sugai says. Yui cries again at that. She wished that for a moment Yuuka could be genuinely selfish. So she wouldn't be hurt and responsible for everything and everyone. "M-Mistress....I-I-M.....Sorry....." Yui doesn't have anything more she can do. She already fucked everything up. What else is there left for her to do. </p><p>"Kobayashi Yui, my beloved girl. Look at me" Yui moves back from the hug and looks at the elder. "Good, now kiss me" Yui doesn't hesitate. It's sloppy and desperate. As if trying to reach the older woman's heart through her mouth. Yuuka's hands stroke Yui's hair and back, soothing her. Reminding her that she is safe and loved. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki is curled up in the cage. Yui for the first time in a long time is laying in the Queen bed. Wrapped in her mistress arms. It's soft and warm, Yuuka's skin smooth against her own as their legs are tangled together. Leaning in for a kiss which Yuuka gladly replies too. Yui feels giddy again. Like their first session or their first shared kiss. Yuuka hugs the other closer.</p><p>It's going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>